All the King's Horses
by Unicorn's Whisper
Summary: Merlin has experienced all kinds of magic, but walking on all fours and owning a tail was certainly new. Set between S3 and S4. Not slash. Metamorphosis fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Merlin.

**Summary:** Merlin has experienced all kinds of magic, but walking on all fours and owning a tail was certainly new. Set between S3 and S4. Not slash.

**A/N:** I know the whole 'changing into animals/metamorphosis' has been done before, but I just can't get this out of my head. If you readers deem it worthy, I'll continue and finish it. Also, I still need to find a beta to proofread so for now please bear with me. *cringes*

* * *

><p><strong>All the King's Horses<strong>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Merlin, lets face it, had faced many difficulties since coming to Camelot. Evil sorcerers, magical battles, dangerous quests, tactless bandits and an endless list of Arthur's chores, but never in his young magical life had Merlin got to deal with… this.

The ground seemed higher than normal and his body out of shape. His ears were more sensitive to the sound and noises going around him and instead of having to turn around to hear better, his ears turned themselves.

The commotion was coming from his right. There was the sound of feet running, the clank or armour and the distress of someone making their way across tall bushes, young trees and shrubbery. He heard a very familiar voice call out "Merlin?" followed by a reply "The sorceress dragged him further ahead, sire. There's a clearing up ahead, we will have them in clear sigh then."

Looking down at his feet Merlin wasn't sure they will be happy with the sight. The sorceress was lying on the ground obviously dead and he… well, not quite himself.

He did not know what to do, his first instinct was to bolt and run, but since he obviously needed help he opted that wasn't the best idea. He just didn't know how Arthur was going to deal with him in this state and thinking about it, running away didn't sound so bad again.

"I see something!" one of the knights exclaimed, Sir Elyan, as has was the first to break through the forest and onto the clearing.

"Here!" he called to the rest as he began trotting up to Merlin and bent down next to the old witch to check her pulse.

Not a moment later three other knights and the crowned prince of Camelot made it next to the fallen body.

"Well?" asked Arthur as his eyes nervously scanned the clearing for his missing manservant.

Sir Elyan shook his head "Dead."

"How?" this time Arthur allowed himself to rest his eyes on the still sorceress.

"Blow to the head," the knight pointed to the head wound which was still bleeding profusely.

Even though the enemy was obviously defeated, there was still the matter of one missing person "Then where's Merlin?"

Silence fell around the little group and annoyed by being ignored Merlin stomped his foot.

One of the other knights, Gwaine, looked up at him "What's with the glaring horse?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is more like a prologue and short for now. Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had started out as a good day, nice and pleasant even. Spring was slowly turning into summer and that morning in particular was so bright and fresh that Merlin thought nothing could dampen his spirit. Gaius left him a loaded breakfast, smiling servants greeted him, townspeople waved at him and Gwen told him a joke in the kitchens that left him laughing all the way up to Arthur's chambers. It truly was a beginning of a glorious day.

That is until he brought Arthur his breakfast "Get horses and supplies ready, Merlin. We're joining the knights on patrol today."

It just went downhill from then.

First off, Arthur was in a bad mood and Merlin only noticed that as he brought their horses to the courtyard. Even though it didn't take Merlin any longer than usual to get ready, the prat thought it took him long enough "What took you so long, _Mer_lin. Did you muck out the stables while you were at it? God forbid you'd be so useful this early in the morning."

Merlin glared in his direction. The only mocking he had to do was with his blasted horse's temper. Arthur horse appeared to be in a bad mood too as he set to make Merlin's day even worse with refusing to stay put while being saddled and knocking over everything he could bump into within reach. Including Merlin.

Morning hadn't really started yet and Merlin had already been knocked over twice. He should have known there and then and just refused to ride with Arthur. But as it often was with destiny, sometimes the most obvious decisions didn't get a chance to be realized and Merlin dutifully rode out with Arthur to meet with the current knights on patrol.

**xxx**

Gwaine and Elyan were with the patrol group that Merlin was heading out to meet so he concentrated on their company as something to look forward too. But Merlin had already realized that someone up there was enjoying poking fun of him so he tried not being too surprised as he noticed Sir Barreck in the same group.

Arthur was already a giant wreck of nerves and having sir Barreck there being an ass didn't help much either. They hadn't even started setting up camp when he already pointed out that Merlin was a setback and would only slow them down. Gwaine, always the friend, 'accidentally' dropped his sheathed sword on Sir Barreck's foot.

"Oh clumsy me, sorry about that," he sounded not sorry at all and gave Merlin a wink.

Sir Barreck groaned and grabbed his foot while glaring daggers at Gwaine. He didn't dare speak against him though. The knights that were knighted by Arthur during the battle against Morgana were highly respected by the Court despite their questionable lineage. Despite their obvious differences Sir Barreck held his mouth and ignored Merlin for the rest of the night.

Later as they were all seated around the campfire Arthur briefed them in. There have been reports about sights of a sorceress near the West border. Some were concerned it might be Morgana but Arthur seemed pretty sure it was still too early for her to make an appearance. She had suffered a heavy loss in their last battle and he was positive she will remain hidden for quite some time. That is until she has finished licking her wounds and wounded pride.

"The reports said she was a threat," continued Arthur with the info about the new sorceress, "she has already murdered one man and all the cattle in two villages. Morgana or not, a threat to Camelot must be dealt with as soon as possible. Elyan, you take the first watch. We ride at dawn."

**xxx**

The next day it was Merlin who woke up on the wrong side of the bed (or makeshift bed of his cloak, saddle and tree roots). It started with him stumbling over the roots before he even got the chance to stand up and accidentally breaking Arthur's crossbow, it continued with him spilling Arthur's bag of supplies, and ended with him being kidnaped by the sorceress.

To say at least, Arthur was not impressed.

By the time they had caught up with the sorceress that morning, she had teamed up with some bandits. As the battle between them raged on, Merlin did his best to cover Arthur's back from the ground where he had "fallen" over. It was purely by accident that the sorceress had stumbled over his lying form. In shear panic she bonded him tight before he could even react and since the knights were very obviously overpowering the bandits, she fled and dragged him with her for cover.

She didn't make it far. As soon as Merlin was out of the knights' eyesight in the clearing, he broke the bonds and tried taking her down on his own.

She was clearly surprised by him knowing magic, someone who was so close to Arthur. Merlin could see the glee in her eyes over this new slice of knowledge as she began chanting a spell.

Merlin can't say he didn't try deflecting the curse. He threw every possible spell he knew her way, but the howling winds around them seemed to get only stronger and countered his attacks. Only, as she threw something that appeared like a vial in his direction, did one of Merlin's spells make it through her barrier.

Everything seemed to happen at once. The vial broke against his chest, its contents soaking through his shirt, and his spell hit her just before she could finish the enchantment. That's when everything around them seemed to go wrong.

The world around Merlin shifted and something morphed while the witch instead of being flung away was pulled in his direction clearly surprised. Uncoordinated, Merlin panicked as the witch came flying his way, he wanted to spread his hands to grab her but instead of hands, horse hooves rose to his view. His flinging hooves hit her head by accident and the blow was fatal. He killed her in a freak accident.

Looking down at the dead body of the sorceress and then at the black horse legs which clearly now belonged to his new look, Merlin drew the line and decided nothing could make his day any worse.

Of course he was wrong.

Now Gwaine had strapped a halter around his head and was trying to pull him back to their camp.

"Come on, don't be such a mule. I've got a nice lady horse to keep you company." Gwaine then bend down to check the 'situation' between Merlin's hind legs and grinned, "Yes, I'm sure you'll like a lady friend."

Merlin snorted and tugged in the other direction appalled. He did not want a lady horse friend!

He neighed, snorted, reared and bumped into Gwaine trying_… trying_ desperately to explain him he was Merlin. '_I'm Merlin! Merlin!'_ he cried in his head when all the came out was another neigh.

Just then a firm hand hit him against his backside and a surprised Merlin jumped forward almost knocking over Gwaine. He glared back only to notice Arthur giving them a murderous look "Stop fooling around with the horse, Gwaine. We have Merlin to find."

"But he doesn't want to move," Gwaine emphasized by tugging the rope in his hands again.

"Then leave him," snapped Arthur clearly at his wits end, "I'm sure what's left of the bandits will find some use of him."

'_No, no, no,'_ thought Merlin. He couldn't stay here alone with those thugs lurking around. There's no telling what they'll do to him if they got their hands and ropes around him.

Timid now, Merlin moved closer to Gwaine and stopped pulling against the rope. Better get back to Camelot with them and a halter around his head than be trapped outside the castle walls. He had no idea yet how he was to get through to Gaius and… explain himself, but first and foremost he had to get back to the castle.

"There now, that's a good boy," Gwaine patted his head as he finally moved along with them, "You're quite a looker, aren't you?"

"He's scrawny," Sir Barreck criticized from their left. He gave Merlin a quick look-over and stuck his nose in the air "He's definitely of no pure blood line and with that look he's giving us there's no doubt he's crossed with a mule. Bloody stubborn animal."

Merlin did not hide his dislike of Sir Barreck now that he was unrecognizable. Feeling bold, he swung his head in his direction and tried biting him. Sadly, Gwaine pulled his head back at the last second, but it had the desired effect. Sir Barreck jumped away and kept his distance.

Gwaine laughed and patted Merlin's head again "He can't deny you have a good head though." Merlin snorted and gave Sir Barreck another dark look just for good measure.

"What do we do about Merlin, Sire?" asked Sir Gareth as they made it back to the shadows of the forest.

"He obviously got away," said Arthur firmly to his men. Merlin knew it was just himself he was trying to convince, "Since he didn't return our way, he could have only go ahead towards Camelot. He knows these woods, we'll probably meet him half-way."

They headed back in the direction of where the battle took place to collect their bags and horses. It was only a matter of time before they would ride off and not meet Merlin anywhere along their way. Merlin knew Arthur will not take that lightly so he tried his best to react whenever his name was mentioned to gain any type of attention. He bumped and nudged Gwaine, pulled against his halter, snorted and even pulled at Gwaine's cape. The man just patiently patted his flank and called him spirited.

When they got their horses, Merlin noticed Arthur guiding his gelding to his own horse and said something softly to him before brushing his mane and mounting his own stallion. He was personally overlooking that Merlin's horse was going back with him.

Merlin was forced to look away as Gwaine tied him to his lady horse with a wink. He had no choice but to follow the knight in this fashion, but he questioned Gwaine's sense of safety by tying him directly to the horse's saddle. It was only a matter of time before Merlin's clumsiness kicked in.

He could do with walking, but as they began trotting in a steady tempo he proved his worth. With two extra legs he just kept stumbling over, and only after he almost knocked over Gwaine and his mare did his friend slow down a little and gave him more rope to cope better.

Since they were now falling behind, Gwaine urged his horse in a gallop and Merlin had to follow suit. Again not a good decision on Gwaine's part as that's when Merlin's new long legs got tangled and he fell face first into the damp forest floor before even taking a third stride.

Gwaine quickly pulled up just in time before Merlin's weight could also take down his own mare. The other knights noticed the commotion and rounded up.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Elyan as they all watched with fascination as Merlin tried pulling himself up like a young foal.

Gwaine looked confused, "I think he's just clumsy, I checked his legs and he seemed fine."

"Scrawny and most probably lame, looks like you found yourself a new clumsy friend, Gwaine," Sir Barreck snorted seated from his perfect prancing steed. Merlin didn't know if he should feel glad or offended that of all people Sir Barreck noticed the connection.

"Barreck, one more comment like that and you'll be guarding the food storage for the rest of your life," snapped Arthur "Gwaine, if he slows us down one more time, we're leaving without him," he finished annoyed before turning his own and Merlin's horse forward again. In a swift gallop.

'_Oh no'_, thought Merlin as he watched the others follow his example. He looked up at Gwaine with big pleading eyes, but his knighted friend just grimaced "Sorry boy, you run or you stay behind." Granted, he set a slower tempo and Merlin had a little more time to figure out his new walk.

'_Right leg, left leg, stretch, shrink, repeat, right leg, left leg, stretch, shr- woah a log!, change legs, left leg, right leg, stretch, you got this, you can do thi- woah another log!, Gwaine watch out, would you!, front legs, hind legs, front legs… eh, I can do this.'_

Merlin was so preoccupied with what his legs were doing that he did not really bother to look _where_ he was going. That's when he ran into a tree.

"Are you for real?" exclaimed Gwaine as he was forced into another halt.

"Leave it, Gwaine!" shouted Arthur from somewhere ahead where he slowed down to look back at them.

"But-"

"I said leave it!" snapped Arthur not wasting another moment with them.

"Sorry boy, the prince's orders," Gwaine apologized and nudged his horse closer to a dazzled Merlin to remove the halter. Without giving him a second glance he quickly rode after Arthur.

Merlin stood there looking dazed for a moment. Had he really just ran into a tree? Something warm trickled over his left eye and blinded him. Blood?

He didn't have hands to smear it off so the best he could do was bow his head and rub his eye against his new set of legs. Of course he also accidentally rubbed his newly inflicted wound but the pain was quickly forgotten as he only now noticed Gwaine who was quickly riding out of his sight.

Instantly forgetting his unease with running, he shot off after Gwaine with fear of being left behind. Now, without thinking about it his legs followed their natural course from a steady canter to a breakneck gallop. Before he realized it, his body was used to the gait and felt steady so with nothing but the path and Gwaine to focus on he quickly caught up with them again.

"Well would you look at that," laughed Gwaine loudly as he noticed him "He's following."

"Stubborn as a mule, isn't he?" Sir Gareth's eyes twinkled as he looked in Sir Barreck's direction.

"Probably hit his head too hard," mused Elyan riding alongside them.

Merlin knew Arthur had heard them, but the prince choose to ignore their banter. His eyes were set only on the landscape around him and his determination to find his missing manservant was almost desperate. If Merlin had really ran off from that clearing in the direction of Camelot, they should have long ago caught up with him. Still, the prince rode on and closer they got to Camelot something painfully lonely began setting around the unyielding prince and the rider-less horse besides him.

'_I'm here!' _neighed Merlin, but the prince's stiff head did not turn. '_Prat!' _he snorted before finally giving in.

As if finally hearing him, Arthur's head snapped back to give them a glare, "Hurry up, we don't have all day." Felling triumphant, Merlin swore he could almost hear Arthur finishing that sentence with the all too familiar '_Mer_lin'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Penny for your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the nice reviews guys! They made me feel loved :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Arthur slowed down only when the castle came into view. He stopped so others could catch up and rest a bit after the long ride. Clutching the reins of Merlin's horse in his fist, he tried denying the growing feeling of worry for his frie- manservant.

"Sire," Sir Gareth moved next to him "We can return and look for him."

The hold on the reins grew tighter "No. We need to rest and gather new supplies. I also need to report to the Council."

"There's still a chance we might have missed him on the way," said Gwaine quietly as he moved a large branch from his path to follow them "He might have just taken a different route."

"Or the coward ran away," Sir Berreck huffed annoyed from behind.

The black horse Gwaine was hauling with them snorted and stomped his legs. Gwaine let go of the branch he was holding and didn't even bother looking surprised as it thwacked Berreck right in the face, he continued addressing Arthur "Lancelot and Percival will want to ride out and look for him, as do I. We can be ready before nightfall."

"I volunteer too," added Elyan helpfully.

Arthur nodded in understanding "You can start preparing as soon as we get back, take whatever you need but at least wait till tomorrow before riding off. Elyan, I want Gaius's approval before you leave. If you get an infection from that shoulder wound you won't do Merlin and the other knights much good."

"It's just a flesh wound, Sire," argued Elyan.

"Rise your arm above the head," commanded Arthur. When Elyan remained still he added "Have Gaius check you out, you can join the others as soon as he gives you his clearance." It was obvious Elyan did not agree with the prince's decision, but Arthur left no room for argument.

They rode back to the castle in silence.

**xxx**

In the courtyard, the horses were handed to guards and from them to stable grooms. Gwaine walked with them as he felt obliged to make sure the new horse was accepted.

"Who's he?" asked Godric the stable master as Gwaine's groom herded the new horse in the stables.

"Found him on the way, probably belong to the sorceress we went to hunt down."

"A witch's horse," Godric clucked his tongue in disapproval. "You sure he's not cursed or something?"

"Nah," Gwaine shook his head "He seems smart. Followed without a rope," he then cooed and patted Merlin's head lovingly. "You wanted to go with us, didn't you boy?"

Merlin was slightly disturbed. He pulled his head away from Gwaine's grasp and nudged him firmly away.

"Hmm," Godric walked around Merlin assessing him. He pinched his coal black coat around his ribs and brushed his hand over his back. "A bit thin, but nice posture." He also lifted and checked each of his legs, which made Merlin feel like me might fall over again. "He'll need shoes."

He also checked his teeth while mumbling he appeared young, but seems to be old enough. He then brushed Merlin's dark mane away to check his eyes and that's when he noticed the head wound Merlin got earlier courtesy from nature's wooden wonder "What's he got here?"

"Oh right, he ran into a tree this morning," explained Gwaine peeking from around Merlin "He's not blind or something is he?"

Godric, despite being a big and beefy man, brushed a gentle hand over Merlin's eyes and wound. Merlin blinked but otherwise remained still.

"No, his eyes are clear; he might have just run into it by accident."

"Dunno, he seemed pretty confused as we took him."

Godric waved his hand dismissively "Bah, there's no telling how the witch handled him. He might just need some time to get used to us, otherwise he seems good. I'll have one of my experienced grooms take him for a ride tomorrow to see how he goes." He patted Merlin's rear in approval.

Merlin, meanwhile, couldn't decide which was more wrong: the notion that someone might actually 'ride' him or Godric's persistent hand on his rear.

Gwaine nodded at the old stable master "I'll leave him to you then. We're heading out again tomorrow, so fill me in on his progress when I get back."

Godric agreed, and with one final loving brush at Merlin's ears, Gwaine left.

Merlin was now _highly_ disturbed with all the touching and petting. Gwaine seemed to develop a liking for his ears and the stable had a thing for Merlin's behind. Now those were haunting thoughts.

Godric looked at him again as Merlin sidestepped away from his persistent touch "Now what should we name you, boy? I wonder what the witch called you…"

'Merlin,' he neighed softly.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a fitting name," Godric patted Merlin's flank, and Merlin stepped away from him again.

Godric then handed Melin's rope to a waiting groom "Put him next to Sion and be wary how they behave. Give him a good rub, clean the wound and if they get along, he can stay there."

The groom, Fred as Merlin remembered his name, nodded and dutifully led him to his tie stall. Merlin had by now resigned to the rope and being pulled in any general direction, he had an awful bad feeling this will hardly be the last time.

Fred led him down a familiar hall and stopped at one of many tie stalls where Merlin recognized his own horse, Sion, already resting. The groom led him forward and tied him next to Sion in a respectful distance.

"Behave until I get back," said Fred as he left to find some brushes.

Merlin looked back to see him go and then at Sion who was looking at him curiously. The other horse stretched its neck to take a sniff at Merlin. Sion's rope was longer than Merlin's so Merlin really couldn't do much to move out of his way as the other horse came sniffing at him. Sion appeared to be confused for a while, and then he reached out again and, much to Merlin's surprise, gently nibbled at his ear.

Merlin stared and let his horse have a take at him. It looked like Sion recognized him! His horse was fond of his ears and always took an affectionate nibble at them when Merlin's head was close enough. It was his standard greeting that Merlin never bothered to correct, and now was glad he also never tried. This small revelation filled Merlin's heart with hope. If his horse could recognize him, so could someone else, right?

Fred returned with a bucket of water in one hand and a variety of brushes in other. He first offered the bucket to Merlin to drink and only then Merlin realized how thirsty he was. Much to his surprise he finished it in one go and still felt like he could drink more. "I'll bring you more later," Fred promised before picking up a brush.

What followed was officially one of the weirdest experiences in Merlin's life. Fred was firm and sure with the brush, where his left hand smoothed his fur, his right one followed with the brush. Merlin could hardly remember his mother's touch when he was still too young or ill to take care of himself, and he never had anyone to attend him in such a way like a certain pampered prince was. It felt good and uncomfortable on certain parts, but most of the time he was unnerved by it.

Fred talked to him the entire time and for that Merlin was grateful, he neighed and snorted whenever Fred asked something and it made Merlin feel like he was finally having a genuine conversation.

Fred began calling Merlin 'Rabbit' due to his long ears. The groom joked that if he brushed his mane back or forth, left or right, Merlin's ears would always stick out in a funny manner. Merlin emphasized his disagreement with that by pulling his ears back.

"Easy Rabbit," soothed Fred looking confused at what might cause Merlin's sudden discomfort.

He then finished up with him by cleaning the wound above his eye. He tried not to probe it too much but when he noticed Merlin staying calm, he cleaned it thoroughly and applied some paste they normally used for bruised horses. He left after he brought Merlin dry straw for bedding and another bucket with water.

Godric came to check on him much later when it was time for the horses to get their grain and oats. He filled Merlin's bowl and checked his head wound. The stable master gently brushed his head and grunted in approval at Fred's handwork. After that Merlin was finally left alone.

He looked at his bowl of grain and stubbornly shook his head. He was hungry, yes, but not _that_ hungry. Ignoring his food, Merlin looked around and listened to the sounds and noises going around him. The horses were eating quietly while two more grooms brought in two more horses.

Merlin waited until everyone left, the stables were closed and darkness settled in. One of the few nice surprises by being a horse was that he saw better in the dark and his hearing improved greatly. He hoped this would come in handy with his escape plan.

It was hours after the last groom left when Merlin began gnawing on his rope. It was hard without hands, but he knew how to untie this knot since he often used the same one.

Sion neighed worried when Merlin finally backed out from his stall and moved to the exit. The large stable door was closed and bolted from the outside, but Merlin knew there was also a way to unlock it from the inside. He had to reach high with his head and to first unbolt the iron lever and then nudge his nose to the wooden one that was at his chest level and a bit heavier to unlock.

He listened carefully with his new super horse-hearing and waited to see if anyone heard him. Happy with the silence he nudged the door open and poked his head outside. No one is sight.

He nudged the door further open and stepped outside carefully. He barely made five steps when he stepped on the rope still connected to his halter, tripped and made a spectacular somersault with his big and long body. For a moment he just lay there on his back, feet in the air and wondered if it was even possible for a horse to survive this many face-first falls in less than 24 hours.

Huffing and annoyed, Merlin clumsily collected himself and this time picked the imposing rope with his mouth. He stood still and listened for a minute if anyone had heard (or god forbid, saw) his epic fail.

All was quiet.

He proceeded around the stables and calculated which path to Gaius's chambers was quicker and hopefully without guards. He tried to be quick as he moved, but the sound of his hooves against the stone tiles was loud and Merlin tried not to cringe with every step he made.

At least he counted himself lucky for having a black coat that made him harder to spot in the shadows. He managed to avid two sets of guards this way, but as he neared the narrow corridor of the court physician's chambers he knew he wouldn't be so lucky anymore.

**xxx**

Scratch that last thought, opening Gaius's door was a whole other matter. Merlin's muzzle was too big to get a firm grip on the latch. When he heard the guards making their rounds down the corridor he panicked.

He considered just waking up Gaius, but knowing the old physician and his mutual love for animals, he'd probably just hand him to the guards before Merlin could even begin to demonstrate any signs of intelligence.

'Oh god, this is disgusting, I can't believe I'm about to do this…' Merlin stuck his tongue out and wrapped it around the latch. He tried very hard not to think what kind of dirty hands have been touching that, he might as well lick the floor while he was at it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The door successfully opened and he bolted in. He quickly pushed the door closed and then went still. Behind the closed door he heard the steps of guards passing the corridor and hurrying on while Gaius's even breathing was strong and completely oblivious to the ruckus going around.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Merlin carefully and as quietly as possible moved further into the room where Gaius was sleeping. He looked around for a quill and parchment hoping he might be able to write Gaius a message before he woke him up.

Merlin snuffled around a bit and finally found some on his desk. He pulled the parchment closer with his nose and grabbed for the quill with his teeth. He broke the first one.

And the second one.

The third one was ever so carefully picked up by just his muzzle. Ignoring the vial he knocked over as he dipped it in ink (spilling the ink in the process) he began scribbling wobbly lines across the paper.

He managed to draw something that resembled an 'M' and maybe an 'E' when something hit him over the head.

Startled, he looked up just in time to see Gaius swung his broom for a second blow. Merlin barely ducked as the broom just narrowly missed his head.

"You beast! How did you get in here?" Gaius screech was accomplished by another swung of his battle broom. This time he hit Merlin's rear as the boy-now-horse tried getting away from him. 'Try' being the key word here.

'Gaius wait, it's me!' Merlin whined in vain as he ducked another attack. He could duck his head, but he couldn't move the rest of his body fast enough in the small chamber so most of Gaius's blows landed on his rear, back or sides.

"Out! Out! Out with you!" kept shouting Gaius with his broom high over his head like a sword. Who knew the old man still had this much stamina.

Trying to avoid a particular painful looking hit, Merlin jumped sideways and knocked into a table. 'Oh no,' was Merlin's last thought as the table was knocked over. It wasn't just any table either, it was _The Table _with all of Gaius's precious potions, brews, draughts and most probably a month's worth of medicine.

As the last vial broke, chilly silence settled in the room. A shiver was sent down Merlin's spine as he sniffed and looked at Gaius guiltily.

He looked up just in time to notice Gaius picking up a chair.

Merlin didn't waste a second. He bolted to the door just in time as the chair crashed on the spot where he had stood only a second ago. He would have ran head first through the closed door if not at that moment the guards hadn't burst in to check what all the commotion was about.

Merlin was pretty sure he stomped on one guard's foot and knocked the wind out of the second one in his haste, but he didn't bother to check. His first and foremost thought was to get away from the berserk Gaius.

Merlin had no wish to go back to the stables, but when the guards closed in on him he had no other choice. Half an hour later he was handed over to a still sleep-tousled groom and ordered to be 'tied down by chains'.

The groom obviously confused how Merlin even made it through the shut stable doors, brought him back to his stall next to Sion.

As he retreated, he left Merlin to stare at his new thick rope and never-before-seen knot. If he could even call it that. The groom appeared to just use a series of knots in no particular order or technique.

Dejected, but not defeated, Merlin began gnawing on the rope directly this time. He still had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah, this is just getting interesting. I hope you like it thus far :)

Ideas, critics and questions are all opened! Review what ever you like, just know you I will love you forever and ever from then on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys. The plan was to make these chapters short and updated regularly, but since I'm rubbish at sticking to my own plans this turned out to be long... longer. Much longer. I hope it somehow makes up for the long wait. **

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and alerts! They make me ridiculously happy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Merlin was stuck chewing on his rope till morning. He had managed to damage it a bit by nibbling and pulling, but it was still not enough to break free.

Godric came in that morning with grain like he did every day. The horses neighed in excitement at the sight of breakfast, but Merlin remained still and fuming. Godric stopped at Merlin's stall when he noticed his bowl with grain still untouched from the previous day. He grabbed a handful of the uneaten food and smelled it carefully. Since it didn't appear ruined to him, he looked at Merlin confused "You sick or something?"

Merlin shook his head and knocked the grain from Godric's hand.

"Or just spoiled?" grunted Godric with disapproval.

Merlin looked at him mockingly and silently challenged him for something better, he wasn't ready to swallow dry grain yet. He might be famished, but he knew there was a stash in storage with apples for the horses. Merlin wondered what he'll have to do to get Godric to offer him some of those.

But Godric returned the challenging look and Merlin realized with a sinking feeling that Godric might not want to be so resourceful with him. "We'll see how picky you'll be after Duncan has a go with you."

Merlin wanted to groan. He did not want that oaf of a man Duncan climbing all over his back. Godric, who was a good man and knew his horses also made sure his grooms and riders were good men and understanding to animals, but Duncan was a demanding rider and hard to shook off. The knights who passed through his trainings always excelled in horse-riding competitions. Arthur being the top of them.

"Fred!" called Godrc "Get the new one ready. Saddle him up in the paddock after Duncan has a look at him." Fred, who was just passing by with an empty wheelbarrow, nodded at Godric's order. "And do it now," added the stable master "Duncan should already be on his way."

"But they just had their first grain." Fred looked confused at the rush.

"He's not eating his," Godric mussed "I want Duncan to give him a reason to start as soon as possible."

Fred nodded understandingly. He left the wheelbarrow where he stopped and moved to Merlin's side. He didn't bother untying Merlin's mishmash of knots but just switched to a rope he was always carrying with him.

Merlin was then led to a small paddock where Fred left him to go find a suitable saddle. Alone, Merlin nudged the paddock door testing it, but Fred had firmly shut it close. Merlin knew how to open it of course but he wondered if breaking out in broad daylight was worth the energy. A few minutes later he regretted his decision when he noticed Duncan exiting the second stable and walking his way. Behind him grooms were leading the knights' horses to the courtyard where, Merlin had no doubt, his search party was getting assembled. He spotted Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Leon's horses being led out, while Elyan's seemed to stay home. Merlin guessed his shoulder injury was more serious then Elyan had let them to believe, otherwise he would have persuaded Gaius to let him join.

What got Merlin really worried though was that he couldn't know if Arthur was heading out with them or not. Arthur's stable was on the other side and far away from Merlin's view so there was no way of knowing. He was starching his neck over the paddock fence as far as he could in hopes to get any glimpse of the dirt road leading to the courtyard. He considered escaping then just to check Arthur's stable, but Duncan's sharp whistle startled and reminded him that he was too late.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed Duncan entering the small circled paddock. He also noticed that the man didn't bothered closing the door correctly and just let the short door lean close. Oh yes, Merlin thought gleefully, let the man do half of the work for him.

Duncan then repeated his whistle and Merlin glared at him with his ear pulled back in annoyance. The stupid whistle was Duncan's trademark signal to get the horse's attention. He knew the sound wasn't pleasant but it did get the deed done.

The tall and wide man walked up to Merlin and gave him a quick pat on the neck. His large hands then proceeded to roam all over his body, and uncomfortable with the contact, Merlin kept moving out of his way. Giving up, Duncan then grabbed hold of Merlin's halter and began walking him in the circle of the small paddock. Even though he had a rope with him, he didn't bother tying Merlin up yet and Merlin was content with following his lead unless things got too out of his comfort zone.

Duncan slowly moved to the heart of the circle but let Merlin walk at his own pace at the side. Merlin knew what he was trying to accomplish, he had seen Duncan train the horses countless times in this manner, so he stayed in the outer circle close to the fence while Duncan just followed his movement.

When Duncan lifted on of his hands and made a smacking noise with his lips, Merlin recognized the signal and speed up to a trot like a good horse. He almost tripped at the first few steps but quickly got the hang of it and balanced himself.

After a few laps that in Merlin's opinion he performed quite nicely, Duncan shushed him to calm down in a walk again "Shhhh hooo boy."

Merlin obliged and Duncan came up to him again to change direction. As he moved to the heart, he urged Merlin in a trot again. As Merlin was finishing his second circle he thought this might not be so bad. Maybe Duncan would just let him stretch like this for a few minutes and then he'll be led back to his stall. He was content to play along without giving anyone trouble until he was alone again.

That is, until he noticed Fred returning with a saddle and bridle.

Merlin was so intent on staring at the saddle Fred was carrying that he completely missed Duncan's new signals. The man let out another sharp whistle and when Merlin looked up he noticed just in time Duncan extending his rope and let it flying at his rear like a crop. It didn't hit him, but it had the desired effect as Merlin speed up to a canter.

All of his attention then went to staying steady in the small circle. Horses made it look so easy but Merlin, who had barely a day to get used to it, couldn't stop wondering how some horses could canter like this at a ridiculously slow pace with a tangle of four legs. Some people couldn't dance with just two legs, for crying out loud!

As Merlin mulled over his new found respect for equines, Fred disposed the saddle on the fence and looked at Merlin proudly. "What do you think?" he asked Duncan.

"He has the basics down well," said Duncan with approval.

Fred grinned enthusiastically "Godric said that if he performed well he might be put to a knight despite his questionable lineage."

Merlin snorted 'We'll see about that.'

"I wouldn't get my hopes up yet, he's not especially used to being touched. Can't put a horse that spooks that easily in battle." lectured Duncan wisely "Did he come with a name?"

Fred shook his head "No, but I think of him as Rabbit. He has funny long ears."

'Well excuse me.' Merlin pulled his ears back again and gave Fred a not too kind look.

Duncan snorted "No knight will want a horse with a name like that. Knights are posh, he needs a posh name."

"*Bucephalus?" asked Fred hopefully.

Duncan barked out a laugh "Don't think you'll fool anyone with that one. They might share the same coat, but lil' Rabbit here can't hold a candle to the Great king's horse."

'It's a stupid name anyway,' grumbled Merlin. Besides, he liked his real name.

Duncan got Merlin to stop again and walked up to him, but this time not to make him change directions but to tie a rope to his halter. He tied both ends so he got makeshift reins without forcing a bridle on Merlin just yet.

He led Merlin to Fred where the saddle was waiting resting on the fence. Duncan wanted Merlin to see and explore the saddle, but all the scrawny black horse did was turn it over and let it fall off the fence. Fred picked it up and this time held it for Merlin to check it out. Merlin nudged it away.

"I think he doesn't like it," said Fred.

Duncan watched the exchange is silence before patting Merlin's flank and throwing his arm over Merlin's back and letting his weight press down on him.

Merlin turned his head and nudged Duncan's hand in a polite plea to remove it. When Duncan ignored him, Merlin grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away forcefully. He was not thrilled over Duncan's new methods.

Duncan did finally let go but only to change positions. He grabbed a tight hold of the makeshift reins behind Merlin's neck and once more threw half of his weight over the horse's back.

Merlin threw his head up and down in agitation when he couldn't turn his head left or right anymore. He tried backing off and shaking his whole body so Duncan would get the idea, but the big man was stubbornly persistent.

Duncan waited until Merlin calmed down before letting him free again "Fred, bring me the saddle."

"Don't know Duncan, he doesn't look too thrilled with the idea." Fred hesitated.

'Obviously!' Merlin wanted to growl.

"He's not afraid, just stubborn," argued Duncan "Saddle, now!"

Fred stumbled over the fence in haste to carry out the order. But as he got closer, Merlin got further. He rotated around Duncan so Fred couldn't put the saddle on him and refused to yield no matter how tightly Duncan kept pulling him back.

"He's toying with us." Fred suddenly realized.

Duncan grunted something then loosened his grip on the rope. He let the scrawny Merlin move further away from Fred until his side was pressed to the fence. Grabbing his halter again to prevent him from moving back or forth, Duncan didn't let Merlin have time to figure out what to do next. Before he knew it Fred had thrown the saddle over his back and with little help from Duncan had the girth clasped tightly in just a matter of seconds. Merlin simply had no chance against the practice of an experienced master rider like Duncan and quick stable groom like Fred.

Agitated, Merlin shook his head out of Duncan's hold and the man let him run around the paddock in frustration.

"He's not afraid." Stated Fred almost confused. He had moved behind the fence again but stayed to see how this would turn out.

"He's pissed off, that's what he is. Pretty boy here has his own priorities alright." Duncan nodded laughing "Let him run his steam off, maybe then he'll finally tire enough to be docile."

Merlin snorted in annoyance 'We'll see about that.' He quickened his pace and galloped straight for Duncan. When the big man noticed that Merlin had no intention of stopping he jumped out of his way just in time as his hooves thundered over where he was standing not a moment ago. And Merlin still didn't stop. He went straight head towards the door of the paddock that Duncan had forgotten to lock.

"Grab him!" shouted Duncan just a bit too late as Merlin slammed against the unlocked door and thundered out to freedom.

Well it wasn't really freedom per say, the saddle was uncomfortably tight around his girth line, the rope still attached to his halter slapped against his shoulders and he really had nowhere to go. At least he could check out one thing…

Changing his direction just slightly and moving out of grasp of one of the other grooms trying to catch him, Merlin headed towards the royal stables. He could at least make sure to see if Arthur had left with his search party or not.

**xxx**

Half an hour later, Merlin was caught and tied down back in his stall. Sion leaned over to nib his ear in hello while Fred unbuckled his saddle.

"He's too smart," grumbled Duncan as he threw hay to all the horses but Merlin.

"Do you reckon the witch had something to do with it?" asked Fred nervously as he fumbled with the girth buckles "Put an enchantment on him or something? To make him smarter."

'Yes!' Merlin nodded his head 'Or at least something like that.'

"Dunno, but there is something off about him, something unnatural."

"Do you still want to try him out?" asked Fred cautiously.

Duncan finally shook his head "No, I have a bad feeling about him. He made his point clear."

"What are you going to tell Godric?"

"That he either needs to take it really slow or that he's simply not cut for it," Duncan sighed grabbing a broom and began cleaning the fallen hay.

Merlin stood still as Fred fumbled with the girth and saddle. As soon as the damn thing wasn't attached anymore he turned his head back, grabbed the saddle and pushed it off his back with one swift move.

The two handlers stood in silence as the saddle rolled on the ground. Finally Duncan added slowly "And maybe I'll mention the enchantment possibility."

**xxx**

After Merlin was finally left alone he concentrated on his next problem. The rope and getting out of there.

His stomach gave an angry grumble. Well okay, two problems.

He found Arthur's horse still in the stables which meant the prat had stayed behind in the castle. Merlin figured the Court must have given him a hard time concerning his disappearance and was forced to stay behind. Which necessary wasn't a bad thing thought Merlin as he began gnawing on his thick rope once again. At least this way he might have a chance of Arthur recognizing him. He _really_ didn't want to test Gaius once more. The man might just murder him on sight the next time he saw him. Gaius took his potions really seriously.

There was another loud growl from his stomach and Merlin winced at his growing hunger. He couldn't even remember anymore when was the last time he ate. Definitely sometime before he was turned into this massive four-legged fleabag.

Mournfully he looked at his untouched bowl and finally accepted that this was all he would get at the moment. On his right side Sion was happily munching on fresh hay Duncan had left him, and while Merlin's hay rack was empty, he didn't mind since he was of opinion that grain was still better than dry hay.

Slowly and cautiously he nibbled at the seeds. His stomach gave another angry protest and suddenly he wasn't so slow anymore, and being too hungry he hardly took notice of the new and dry taste of the food. He finished his portion in a messy finale and went even as far as licking his bowl. It took him a moment to realize that the same bowl must have been licked by a dozen or so other animals.

Annoyed with himself, he pulled his head away and glanced around the stable. His hunger finally appeased he set on continuing getting free of the rope.

Since he was left alone for the rest of the day, he had all the time he needed to work on his bound. The rope was thick, but still a simple rope. Merlin was lucky the stable hands didn't opt to chain him as he saw a few times done with more problematic horses. He gnawed on it till it was fairly thin and then threw his head back a couple of times until it finally tore apart.

He waited till nightfall so the stables were closed and locked again before repeating his escaping act from the previous night. Finally outside, hi didn't set for Gaius's chambers, but instead crept around the shadowed walls of the castle until he got a clear view of Arthur's window.

Arthur's chambers were dark, but there was light coming from the council room one floor higher and that was Merlin's best guess at where currently Arthur was.

'Good,' he thought as he moved further around the wall 'That means no guards around Arthur chambers.'

His plan was simple really. He planned to sneak into Arthur's chambers and leave him some kind of a clue of who he was and hope Arthur would realize what the sorceress had done to him. And then get Gaius to help him and not murder him on sight for what he did to his medicine table.

He used the servant's stairways and pathways to move around unnoticed. After years of service he knew all the stations where the guards were positioned and which corridors were more guarded then others, but still… as he finally sneaked into Arthur's room without even a hint of suspicion, he made a mental note to urge Arthur to upgrade his security.

**xxx**

Arthur left the Council chambers with a heavy sigh and building headache. The Council was arguing with his 'waste' of knights on searching for his missing manservant, but since he was firm with his decision it cost him a long and tiring debate with arguments thrown left, right and center. The strongest point the Council made was that his father wouldn't have allowed it and they played on Arthur guild for his ill father. It saddened and angered him greatly to know they were right, but at that point he refused to be bullied by them trying to manipulate his emotions. It was his right to have the final word, and as he descended down on the stairways, he wondered if it was time to call upon help from his wider branch of the family. His mother's brother, Agravaine, had already send a kind note that should Arthur need help, he would gladly step in and help in any way he could.

Massaging his temples to ward off the headache he already began composing a reply note in his mind. He was so preoccupied with the whole argument and note that he almost walked right passed Gwen. She was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairway and remained patiently still until he acknowledged her.

"Guinevere," a tired smile stretched over his face "You're up late this evening."

She returned a smile "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. It's Merlin that you should worry about." He took her hands in his and together they walked down the corridor towards his chambers.

"You're doing everything you possibly can," Gwen reassured him squeezing his much bigger hand "Don't blame yourself."

He looked at her with slight wonder in his eyes "You know me too well, Guinevere. But I'm not doing enough, I could be out there searching for him myself."

"The kingdom needs you," she said quietly.

He nodded sadly "I know. And with father ill it is my duty to take care of everything, but…" he looked out one of the windows in the long corridor and stared into the dark "But Merlin needs me too."

As they neared his chambers Arthur noticed a pair of guards just stationing in front of his door. Gwen let go of his hand in fear of being spotted but he held on just for a second more to return her a reassuring squeeze. He nodded at the guards in greeting as they settled for their night duty.

"He'll be alright," Gwen said suddenly as she followed him to his room "You know how he's always been. He'll find his way back home."

It brought another smile to his face to know that Gwen, who by the way she was wriggling her hands, was probably just as worried for Merlin as he was, was trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. He would have kissed her right there and then and declare how much he loved her when a sudden sight caught his attention.

He noticed his clothes set on his bed the way Merlin would have done it, and those sure weren't there earlier when he left his chambers. "Merlin?" he asked eager as he stumbled around his bed to reach his wardrobe.

"Merlin!" he called again as he pulled away the curtain that separated a small section of his room where his wardrobe and dressing screen were located.

Gwen, who followed him, bumped into his back as he suddenly came to a stop "Arthur, what-?" She too was reduced speechless as she took a peek from around Arthur's shoulder.

There, with its head stuck in the wardrobe and rooming around Arthur's clothes, stood a tall black horse.

When it noticed them, it turned its big head and neighed in hello. With Arthur's red shirt around its neck and another dangling from its mouth. His favourite shirt.

For a short moment they just stood there in stunned silence, no one really knowing what to do. The horse then suddenly moved and calmly walked up to Arthur and bumped his muzzle to his hand in silent hello. Then he pointedly looked at the assorted clothed on his bad and let out a whinny.

Arthur then realized that the clothes on his bed made him believe that Merlin- "Guards!" he shouted suddenly livid as if the horse had somehow double-crossed him. 'It wasn't Merlin. Not Merlin. He's still somewhere out there.'

The guards barged in with their swords up and ready for anything that might have disturbed their prince "Sire! What is-?" They stopped short at the sight of a horse glaring at them from the other side of the room.

"Will someone explain to me how this animal got into my chambers?" fumed Arthur as he pointed a finger in the horse's general direction.

"I…I… we…" one of the guards fumbled with his words "No one saw anything."

'Of course not,' snorted Merlin. He got in through the servant's entrance which was too steep and narrow for anyone to guide a horse… if said horse didn't have a mind of his own.

"Well get him out of here!" fumed Arthur. He was too angry with the situation to even wonder how a simple horse could have sorted his clothes on his bed exactly the same way Merlin did. He grabbed at his shirt that still dangled from the horse's mouth and wanted to yank it from his hold but the black beast didn't want to let go "What the-?"

Instead, Merlin stubbornly pulled back until Arthur let go and disposed his tunic neatly on his bed where the rest of Arthur's garments were laid.

'There,' said Merlin mentally and gave Arthur a pointed look 'Now make the connection.'

Of course Arthur didn't make the connection. It was never this simple with the clotpole.

"I don't know whose weird sense of humour this is, but get the blasted horse out of here!" barked Arthur at the two unfortunate guards "Now!" The two men jumped in haste to fulfill their prince's order all the while practically stomping over each other's feet in their clumsy tumble.

But Merlin didn't want to get caught. He didn't let the two guards grab hold of him, but he did try get close to Arthur again. He neighed annoyed at him and tried nudging his shoulder 'You prat, it's me!'

"Idiot," murmured Arthur as he only stepped away, pulling Gwen with him, to give his idiotic guards space to catch Merlin.

'Yes!' Merlin wanted to exclaim 'It's me. The idiot!' But to the outsiders he looked like just a big black horse nodding his head. No one understood and Arthur just pushed Gwen further back to the wall so no harm would come to her as his guards and the runaway horse played catch in his chambers.

Desperate to not let this opportunity go, Merlin did everything in his power to not let the two men grab hold of him. He reared or lifted himself on his hind legs to scare them off, but it was hard to make sure none of them would get hurt. When they backed off for a considered amount, Merlin zoomed to the other side of the room desperately looking for something else to give Arthur another clue.

He noticed a bucket half hidden behind one of the heavy curtains. A bucket he had left the previous day before he was dragged off by Arthur to hunt down the sorceress. It gave him a sudden idea. He tipped the bucket over so the stale water purred out and set his head like a charging bull. He nudged the bucket until he got it successfully over his head.

'There!' he triumphed as he straightened his neck and looked at Arthur proudly with a bucket on his head 'Look familiar?'

They all stared at him for a silent moment before Arthur confidently walked up to him and grabbed hold of the little piece of destroyed rope still hanging from his halter. "There, was that really so hard to do?" he asked to the two guards "Now will one of you drag him back to the stables or do I have to do everything by myself?"

'No!' panicked Merlin and shook his head to get Arthur to lose his hold 'How can you not get it! Red tunic around my neck and a bucket over my head! How can you not get it?'

When Arthur didn't let go, he nudged his hand, his shoulder and tipped his crown over, but didn't know what else to do. He was a big and clumsy animal without any way of communicating and besides his actions (which were pretty limited too) he was running out of possibilities.

Arthur just tugged his head away and let one of the guards grab hold of him. Desperate, Merlin looked at Gwen and neighed at her 'Gwen! You get it right! You know me! I'm Merlin!'

Gwen remained still in the background during the whole ordeal. She knew Arthur was already stressed out enough and didn't want to butt in while he was clearly losing his patience. The whole incident with the black horse was the strangest and confusing thing she had ever seen. She was a blacksmith's daughter and knew a thing or two about horses, but this animal before her confused her. Nothing he did made sense, and as she watched him neigh with Arthur's tunic still around his neck and a bucket over his head, there was something oddly familiar about him.

As the horse looked at her before the guards dragged him off, there was a desperate look in his eyes, almost pleading. Slightly unnerved she was just about to stop the guards so she could soothe the frightened animal when Arthur blocked her view and steered her away from the sight.

Strangely enough, as they headed in the opposite directions, she could have sworn someone was calling her from behind. Yet when she looked back only the retreating horse struggling against more new soldiers came into view.

**xxx**

Godric was livid. Since this was Merlin's second successful escape, the guards demanded the stable head himself to be woken up and do something about him. He stood in Merlin's stall with Fred and some other unfortunate stable boys and yelled some nonsense at them that didn't make sense to Merlin anymore.

All fight had left him as the guards successfully dragged him out of the castle. He had no idea what to do anymore. No one recognized him, his magic was useless and they just kept locking him up or tying him down.

What it was worth, Godric wasn't angry with him. He was a sensible man and wasn't the stable head for nothing. He never blamed his horses for their mistakes. He blamed their handlers, and Fred look just about at the brink of tears.

Sion in the stall next to him looked frightened at the angry yells coming from Godric. Still, he sniffed over at Merlin and nibbled at his ear in a familiar greeting. Merlin was too let down to take notice, he just stood still and waited for Godric to bring out the shackles and chain him to the wall forever. He didn't even bother to fight against Fred as Godric ordered him to move him to another stall. He just walked docile along with the young stable groom until he found himself alone again. And unchained.

'Huh?' Merlin looked up confused.

That's when he noticed that Fred had moved him to a spacious box stall. A royal box stall. Merlin moved to his door and leaned his head over the wood and neighed at Fred who was retreating.

"Don't get used to it," said Fred who began closing the large stable door "This is just temporary until we figure out what to do with you."

Merlin knew that he would never be able to open those large doors on his own. The royal stables had a whole different technique when it came to the door system, so if he'll ever want to escape, he would have to do it during day time when the doors were wide opened.

On the other hand, his own door will be a problem too. He looked down at the wood he was leaning against and nuzzled his way around the hatch. Nothing happened as he suspected. You needed nimble fingers to get the hatch and door to open.

Merlin looked up with a new spark in his eyes. That didn't mean he couldn't climb over it.

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Bucephalus<span>: was Alexander the Great's horse. That horse was so awesome I dare not even make fun of his ridiculous name.** **The resemblance with Merlin ends with the same coat colour sadly.**


End file.
